Bella-Style Healing
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: After a brutal beating from Brock Lesnar at Summerslam, Nikki Bella knows just how to make her boyfriend John Cena feel better.. Nikki/Cena! One-Shot!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here. Hope you had a great Memorial Day weekend. I know I did. Little frustrated with Raw tonight that my broski Zack Ryder lost in his US title match, but hopefully that's not the last we see of him. Anyway, this is a little Cena/Nikki one-shot based on last year's Summerslam. Hope y'all enjoy it!_

Nikki Bella was walking with a purpose to the trainer's area for one reason and one reason only, to check on her boyfriend John Cena after his bold defeat at the hands of Brock Lesnar tonight at Summerslam. All of those German Suplex, the F5's, and the damage in between was torture on John's body for sure and being the woman that he loved it only seemed right if she check up on him. "John!" She yelled, seeing John sitting on the examining table in the trainers room.

John managed to crack a weak, pained smile.

"We're icing him down right now and I'm sure I don't need to tell you how sore his body is after that match," The lead WWE doctor said, his medical staff had John iced down from head to toe, trying to dull the pain in John's sore muscles.

John waved Nikki over to him.

Nikki did just that. She walked over to her boyfriend.

"I'll be alright.." John murmured.

Nikki couldn't help herself. She affectionately hugged John's neck. Even after getting virtually dismantled by Brock Lesnar and the damage he took in the process he acted so strong, so able, at least for her.

"I love you." John whispered.

"I love you too." Nikki cooed. She kissed John on the cheek. "And once we get back to the tour bus I'll make sure you feel even better," she whispered in his ear with a smirk.

John blushed just a little. While Nikki was nowhere as dirty as Paige, she knew how to push buttons.

"Call me when the doctors are done with you. I want to know everything," Nikki said to her boyfriend.

John nodded with a smile.

Nikki left the trainer's room and got ready to see her boyfriend after his checkup with the doctors. She changed into her street clothes, packed up her gear, and as soon as John texted her the info on the status of his body she was relieved that nothing on his body was injured but he wouldn't be able to wrestle for a week, two at the most for cautionary measures. That's when Nikki knew that she had to give John her special brand of care and that was on her mind as she walked with him out to their personal tour bus.

"So whattya thinkin babe?" John asked.

"You'll see," Nikki purred.

"Alright baby." John grinned.

John's tour bus was red with some of John's latest WWE logos to let the bystanders and drivers on the road know just who was inside. The driver opened the door up so he and Nikki could go inside.

John headed to the back of the bus where the beds were..

That was when Nikki closed the door behind them and hastily wrapped her arms around John and deeply kissed him.

"Mmmm...that feels real good Nik." John moaned.

Nikki smiled, taking off John's shirt to reveal his muscular upper body for her pleasure, "Mmm I never get tired of looking at that..." she cooed with a finger tracing John's muscular chest.

"Glad I can entertain ya." John chuckled.

"Oh I'm just getting started honey," Nikki smirked while seductively pushing John down to the bed. Then she lifted up her top to reveal a light red bra that concealed her bust.

"Why you hiding the good stuff baby?" John teased, referring to her bra.

"Oh don't worry, it won't be on much longer," she giggled while undoing the button on her pants and shimmying out of them slowly to reveal a dark red thong, "just like this..." She purred.

"Mmm...all red huh?" John teased.

"It's my fave color," Nikki smiled, posing in her underwear before crawling on top of her muscular boyfriend with a sultry look in her eyes.

"Mine too." John smirked, kissing her passionately and deeply.

Nikki caressed John's handsome face within the deep kiss, slipping her tongue inside it to raise the passion.

John moaned softly, liking Nikkis aggressiveness.

Nikki then moved her hands behind her back to unsnap her bra, making it fall off of her back.

John ran his hands down her back, rubbing it lovingly.

Nikki then sat up on John to reveal her nude and full bust.

John smiled, giving them a few gentle squeezes. He was always extremely gentle with Nikki. Ever since his breakup with Liz, it'd changed his sexual outlook and how he went about it.

John was always the tender, loving, type in bed, showing love to his precious girlfriend to the point where even in moments of lust and passion he'd often show pure tenderness to her, not that Nikki blamed him after what he'd been through with Liz but sometimes she wanted him to be more assertive, "John it's alright...I know you'll never hurt me."

"Whattya mean babe?" John asked softly, caressing her face.

"You've been through so much tonight in the ring and I want to please you, take care of you because I know you'll do the same for me. You can love me because I love you," Nikki said while loking deeply into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Of course I love you sweetheart. But I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you in any way." John confessed.

"John we've been together for years for a reason. We love each other, we trust each other, you have nothing to worry about."

"I trust you baby." John cooed.

"And I trust you too baby. Touch me." Nikki whispered.

John fondled her a little more roughly than he normally did, but it still felt good to Nikki.

"Mmmm." Nikki purred from the feel of John's warm and muscular hands on her breasts.

"That feel alright?" John asked.

"Yeah." Nikki nodded

John suckled on her nipples lovingly.

"Ahhh..mmm." Nikki moaned out

"Feel good babe?" The Cenation Leader asked.

"Yeah baby," Nikki nodded

John suckled a little harder.

"Ahh...yes John...mmmm." Nikki carressed John's handsome face while sweet moans escaped her mouth thanks to John's suckling lips.

John gently pulled down Nikki's thong, smiling lovingly at her.

Nikki returned the same smile while unbuttoning John's jean shorts. Neither one of them wanted to be clothed for very long

"I can't see little Nikki." John laughed, flashing his famous hand sign.

Nikki gave John a giggle through her smirk. "You won't have to wait for long, especially since I want to feel that," she purred, tracing a line through the erect but concealed member in her boyfriend's shorts.

"Go ahead, let him out." John purred.

Nikki slowly pulled down John's shorts to free his hard cock from it's denim prison.

John smiled. "Ready baby?"

"Oh yeah and since you've been through so much tonight...I'm going to make you feel great baby, once you take my panties off first." Nikki smiled back

John smiled, removing them.

Nikki smiled, throwing her moistened panties to the side. Now she was ready for John.

John's cock had twitched to life, clearly ready.

Nikki crawled on John now, grabbing his member and licking it from the base to the tip. "I'm gonna make you feel real good tonight baby..." She cooed.

John moaned softly.

Nikki smiled, licking John's big cock like a lollipop before craning her head down to suck his length

John moaned louder. "Ooooh...thats good.."

Then Nikki bobbed her head back and forth, putting her lips to good use so he could service her boyfriend. John was still trying to recover from his beating at the hands of Brock Lesnar so she was going to put exceptional care in pleasing him with her blowjob.

"Ah...damn that feels good." John moaned.

Nikki smiled around his member and moved her hands up John's body to massage and feel his mucular torso.

"Mmm...feels good babe." John moaned louder.

Nikki happily bobbed her head up and down, tasting her boyfriend's thick manhood in her mouth, "Mmm.. . ..."

"I'm close babe...real close.." John moaned.

Nikki just kept on bobbing her head back and forth, back and forth, wanting his seed in her mouth.

John screamed in bliss as he came in her mouth, smiling afterwards.

Nikki greedily swallowed all of his sweet release in her mouth

John smiled a tired, happy smile. "That felt good babe."

"I'm sure it did." Nikki smiled back. "You sound tired too." She giggled.

"I am. Tween you and Brock, I'm wore out." John laughed.

"Then let's get some sleep." Nikki laughed with him.

"Good call baby. I love you." John cooed.

"I love you too." Nikki smiled, crawling up the bed and thowing the covers over them. John was tired and sore from his match with Brock Lesnar but Nikki relaxed him just right with a sexual sign of their love and trust. Sure John would get his revenge on Brock but now he was going to rest with his loving girlfriend so they could greet the upcoming day together.

The End!


End file.
